Mistakes
by AnimeFanGirl2223
Summary: Midoriya is in love with Todoroki but he can't imagine that he feels the same way. One night, Shoto sleeps with Izuku making him think that miracles really do come true... Only, Shoto makes it seem like nothing happened afterward. Izuku doesn't understand why Todoroki would have what appeared to be a one night stand with him and is desperate to find out. TodoDeku! #BadAtSummaries
1. Chapter 1

**Thank you for clicking on this story to read! :)**

 **I'd also like to give a special nod to Mekabella21 and KittKatt420. These lovely authors took the time to read over some of my drafts as Beta Readers and were so supportive! They are also wonderful writers themselves for MHA, so, check out their stories too!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own My Hero Academia!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Mistakes

Chapter 1

To just about everyone, Midoriya was an open book. He wore his heart on his sleeve proudly, never shying away from crying or laughing when he felt like it. It also wasn't uncommon for him to mumble out his thoughts in an endless stream, giving way more information than anyone needed.

Due to his open personality, the entire class believed that he had a crush on Ochaco or was already dating her in secret. But that simply wasn't true. He was one hundred percent into men, one man specifically—Shoto Todoroki.

To Izuku, there were many problems with him falling for the dual user. For starters, he needed to keep his focus on getting stronger so that he could become the next Symbol of Peace and he was sure Todoroki felt the same.

But then he also fell into the depths of his own insecurities. He simply couldn't imagine someone like Shoto reciprocating his feelings. The teen was the image of perfection: handsome, smart, strong body with an even stronger quirk, aloof yet caring at the same time... And Izuku perceived himself to be the exact opposite with exception of his quirk, though that had been given to him and wasn't natural.

Midoriya couldn't imagine a worse high school experience than having the boy he'd been crushing on since his first year finding out and rejecting him… or someone like Mineta getting wind of his predicament and spilling his secret to everyone.

He could just imagine the nearly infinite embarrassing ways that they'd start to meddle in a futile effort to help him confess to Todoroki. Or, more likely, he'd be 'cockblocked' in every sense of the word by everyone else who also wanted the icy-hot teen.

So, even though it crushed his heart to do so, he let everyone think that he and Ochaco were dancing around the idea of dating after explaining to her very privately that he couldn't ever feel that way towards her.

Moving into the dorms had only made it harder for Izuku to hide and suppress his ever-growing feelings for Todoroki. It amazed him that watching Shoto do the most mundane and domestic acts caused his heart to flutter erratically.

Sometimes he'd make it down to the common area early enough to catch Todoroki sleepily munching on cereal or walking back to his bedroom late at night after taking a hot shower, water still dripping down his collarbone and teasingly slipping lower.

The teen sneezed once and Izuku almost passed out from a cuteness overload along with all the other fanboys/girls. Todoroki had sounded just like a baby kitten…

Midoriya knew at that moment that there was no going back now; he was deep in the throes of unrequited love and was pretty much drowning. But he was a good friend and a prospective hero, so he would never let anyone know.

* * *

Izuku sighed heavily into his pillow, groaning in irritation that once again his exhaustion wasn't enough to force his racing mind to slow into sleep. It wasn't uncommon for him; between the villain attacks their first year, All Might's retirement, and Shoto, Midoriya often found himself struggling to find peace.

But tonight, he had nothing to do to help quell his overactive mind. All of his homework was finished, exercising would just get him pumped up, and he'd already read all of his books.

Begrudgingly, he stumbled out of his bed and slipped on a baggy shirt. If he was lucky he could find some tea in the common area to help him calm down. He was almost finished making his beverage when he turned to find a lone light in the otherwise dark area.

"Todoroki?" he questioned quietly, easily recognizing the two-colored hair as he approached. The teen was sitting on the couch with his knees curled up to his chest, arms wrapped around them as he stared ahead blankly. "What are you doing up so late?"

Shoto looked momentarily startled before returning to his usual blank expression, quickly putting his feet down on the floor. "I suppose the same as you, Midoriya. I was having trouble sleeping."

Izuku blushed heavily, rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment. He silently scolded himself for asking a question that Todoroki had thought was obvious. Part of him wanted to retreat back to the Shoto-free safety of his room, but what could a few minutes hurt?

"May I s-sit with you?" He asked hesitantly.

Shoto nodded silently and gestured to the cushion beside him on the love seat. He didn't show any other recognition of the boy's presence for the next few minutes, keeping his eyes planted firmly on the blackness of the wide windows.

"What's keeping you up Midoriya? Is something wrong?" Todoroki finally asked, turning his head just enough to let his focused gaze pierce into the smaller teen.

Izuku was momentarily taken aback. Shoto was often blunt with his questions and statements, but he rarely went out of his way to talk about personal information unless he really wanted to, like when he cornered Midoriya before their first Sports Festival.

The mossy-haired teen was so flustered by the question that he blurted out a response before thinking about its implications. "I was thinking about someone- No I mean… I umm…"

Todoroki didn't seem to notice the flush that covered his companion's cheeks, or how he tried to backtrack on his answer. He simply nodded and went silent again, letting Midoriya stew in his embarrassment from his near confession.

"Uh… what a-about you?" Izuku asked, setting his cup down nervously; he just knew with his clumsiness he'd spill it if he tried to hold it in his lap.

But Todoroki still didn't say a word, his posture tense. Midoriya could see that familiar sadness in his eyes, the same devastation and numb look that had made his heart break the year before when he'd melted Sero from his massive ice attack.

"…Shoto?" Izuku whispered, leaning towards him and placing a hand on his shoulder. Just as he was about to ask what was wrong, the teen smacked his arm away while simultaneously grabbing his collar, yanking him into a crushing kiss.

Midoriya floundered for a few seconds before succumbing to the near bruising pressure. He melted, letting Todoroki tangle his hand in his hair and dominate the kiss. His eyes fluttered closed as a hot tongue pushed into his mouth, flickering around with purpose.

Then all at once, Todoroki pulled away completely, leaving Midoriya dazed and heavy-lidded, his mind swirling with arousal and near disbelief. He was vaguely aware of the dual user staring at him with an analytical look, searching him.

Shoto's face slipped back into deadpan, grabbing Izuku's hand and pulling him from the couch. He easily tugged the still hazy teen up the stairs and to his room, attacking his lips once more when the door closed behind them.

Midoriya began to pant lightly when Todoroki's mouth traveled down his throat, nipping and sucking on his skin while his hands plunged under his shirt, kneading into his muscled flesh. He had his own hands planted firmly on the dual user's shoulders, his blunt nails digging down.

Izuku was so entranced by the wonderful sensations that he hardly noticed when his and Todoroki's shirts were actually taken off completely. He only became aware when he was lifted and pressed back roughly into the wall, his legs wrapping around Shoto to steady himself. He broke their kiss momentarily, shocked.

All it took was one look into those arousal-blown heterochromatic eyes for him to not only not care that they were moving fast, but to be completely supportive of it. He frantically pulled Shoto's head back up and resumed kissing him, shuddering as their respective bulges rubbed against each other.

Midoriya moaned into his lover's mouth as Todoroki rut and ground into him; it felt wonderful, amazing, addictive. But he wanted so much more.

Shoto seemed to read his mind, shifting an arm behind him so that he could carry Izuku to the bed. Almost as soon as the mossy-haired teens back touched the futon, Todoroki was stripping him of his pants and boxers.

Midoriya felt exposed and for the first time since they started, incredibly embarrassed to be naked in front of his crush even if the room was dark. But Todoroki ignored how he covered his face with his hands and started mumbling out nearly panicked garbled words.

Izuku could feel Shoto's presence moving to hover over him, easily slipping back between his legs. His hands were harder to pry apart, but he soon gave in and let Todoroki press his wrists into the mattress and pin them there beside his head.

"Are you okay with this, Izuku?" Shoto whispered, his lips tickling the teen's ear as they moved. He waited patiently as the boy trembled beneath him, basking in the heat that radiated between their naked bodies. He heard Midoriya gulp nervously, listening intently before he went any further.

"I…y-yes…"

Izuku felt his stomach twist in nervousness but also intense desire and impatience. He could hear more than see Todoroki sucking his fingers and knew what was about to come. Sex education with Midnight and Aizawa had been an absolute nightmare, but at least he knew what to expect.

Of course, theory could only prepare him so much. When Shoto's first saliva covered digit entered him, he arched up and gasped at the foreign feeling. The second made him hiss slightly, stretching him more than he thought it would.

He was grateful for Todoroki's strong broad shoulders hovering above him, giving him something to brace himself with. With the third finger pressing into him, he grit his teeth and turned his head into his lover's neck, breathing heavily with pain and pleasure.

Then he felt empty, Shoto pulling out of him and spitting into his hand once more. But soon he felt a much larger, blunt head teasing his entrance, pressing in with a slow but steady pace. It hurt much more than the fingers, his insides struggling to accommodate.

But pain was something he could easily deal with after the backlash of his quirk. So, he bit back his whimpers and tears, panting into Todoroki's neck with heaving breathes. To his surprise and somewhat excitement, Shoto didn't pause to let him adjust this time.

The larger teen rocked back and then snapped his hips forward, jolting Midoriya with the force. He groaned as loudly as he dared to, quickly covering Izuku's mouth to muffle his shriek. But he didn't stop, his body shaking as it continued to pound into him.

It was only a few thrusts later that Midoriya felt something deep inside him get hit, the walls of his cavern clenching and spasming around Todoroki. The pain that had initially torn through him subsided quickly, flooding into an intense pleasure.

It only made him feel more aroused that Shoto was being so rough with him; he could practically feel the teen's usually solid barriers falling as he too gave in to how good it felt. He wrapped his legs back around Todoroki's waist, pushing the hand off his mouth so that he could kiss him again.

Midoriya was elated that Shoto returned his affection, easily able to keep his lips even as his forceful thrusts made the smaller boy bounce beneath him.

He felt searing hot pleasure building deep within his stomach, his back arching at the sensation. "Sh-Shoto..." he groaned, hoping that his desperation was conveyed.

The larger teen was panting heavily into his throat, only letting out quiet moans every so often. Midoriya was writhing beneath him, his insides squeezing almost unbearably tight. He felt his own orgasm creeping up his spine and bit down into Izuku's collarbone.

Midoriya gasped and tossed his head back, nearly freezing completely as his vision went white. He could feel Todoroki ram into him a couple more times before huskily shuddering out a moan into his ear.

They stayed there as the room seeped back into their pleasure-soaked minds, wrapped in each other's still trembling arms. Midoriya couldn't have been more content, relaxing under Todoroki's heavy, warm body.

He almost whined when Shoto rolled off of him but instead ran his hand through his sweaty hair in embarrassment. Now that the sex was over, he realized that his knowledge of intimate encounters was running out; his teachers never told them what happens afterward.

 _"Maybe I should try and cuddle with him? That sounds so nice right now. Is Shoto the cuddling type though? Should I ask?"_ Izuku internally questioned, his mind running a mile a minute.

"Thank you, Midoriya. You should probably go back to your own room now so our classmates and teachers don't suspect something." Todoroki stated, his voice as bland as usual.

Izuku felt his chest clench with pain. It was a stinging sensation that he'd experienced a few times watching romantic drama's with Ochaco, only this time much more powerful and suffocating. As he stiffly sat up, he tried to reason with himself.

They were technically breaking school rules. He was in Todoroki's room past curfew, they'd had sex…

 _"Todoroki and I just had sex…"_ his mind gasped, fully realizing what had just happened. That was enough to get him moving a little faster. His pants were easy enough to find without a light on, but he didn't bother looking for his boxers or shirt.

Midoriya didn't regret what they'd done at all, but Shoto was right that they'd get in huge trouble if they were caught in such a… compromising… position. At least he hoped that's what Todoroki meant when he said someone could suspect something.

He slipped out and carefully crept back to his room, nearly squealing into his pillow with delight. He loved Shoto Todoroki, and it seemed like the most coveted teen on campus returned his feelings.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**


	2. Chapter 2

**Whew! The last chapter was a whirlwind to write lol! I hope you enjoy this one too because shit starts hitting the fan... :)**

 **I'd also like to give a special nod to Mekabella21 and KittKatt420. These lovely authors took the time to read over some of my drafts as Beta Readers and were so supportive! They are also wonderful writers themselves for MHA, so, check out their stories too!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own My Hero Academia!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Mistakes

Chapter 2

Midoriya felt achy when he woke up, a sharp pain shooting up his back when he tried to roll out of bed. But he couldn't bring himself to care; the achiness, bite mark on his collarbone, and multiple hickeys on his neck proved that he'd finally gotten to be with Todoroki.

He quickly threw on his most covering clothes and slipped downstairs to the showers, grinning stupidly the whole way. The only thing he could think about during his walk was when he'd get to see Todoroki again and what they would do now.

Izuku knew they'd moved pretty fast but he was happy about it and wondered what Shoto would want to do now that they had both admitted their mutual attraction. Should they rewind and take things slow? Maybe go out on a real date? Or would it be better to just keep that intense passion going and have more secret rendezvous?

He knew that he and Todoroki would get along well since they were best friends already. All that would really change would be a bit more PDA and that was a stretch for the two of them. The dual user didn't show much emotion of any kind and Midoriya was too easily flustered to handle much affection in public.

"What the fuck are you so happy about, nerd?" Bakugo barked, his eyebrow cocking up when Izuku simply shrugged dreamily and stepped into one of the open stalls, pulling the curtain behind him without a word.

Izuku was still on cloud nine when he saw Todoroki making his way to the main campus for class. He hurried up to him, nearly bouncing the whole way.

"Hey!" he called, smiling happily, "How's your morning going?"

"It's going well, what about yours?" Shoto responded blankly, not even bothering to side glance at him.

Midoriya felt an even more intense throb than the night before shoot through his sternum, immediately dragging down his elation. It was just a gut feeling, but something didn't feel right.

"Is… Is everything okay?" he asked hesitantly, reaching a hand out to touch the teen's arm. He could see Todoroki blinking a bit more rapidly, but he otherwise didn't show any signs of discomfort.

"I said I was having a good morning... Are you alright?"

Izuku nodded, deciding that he should just drop it for now. Dread had already begun to pool in his now thoroughly unsettled stomach but he did his best to ignore the sensation. Shoto was often quiet and reserved, it was possible he wanted to keep their relationship on the more private side. That was fine with him.

"So… umm… Do you want to get together tonight?" Izuku questioned, holding his backpack straps a little more tightly when Todoroki peered down at him quizzically. "To study!" he added quickly, his cheeks heating up with embarrassment.

Shoto let out a frosty breath and hummed in agreement. "I suppose that would be beneficial… you are still ahead of me in our class rank."

Midoriya also let out a heavy, nervous breath. He felt a little better knowing that Todoroki wasn't outright avoiding him, but something still felt a little off about their conversation. It was unsettling, to say the least, but he straightened himself up and smiled brightly at Shoto.

* * *

It had been a couple of days since their intense night of what he'd considered to be passionate lovemaking. But now Midoriya was seriously starting to unravel.

He'd done everything he usually did with Shoto: walking to and from class, eating lunch with him, sparing, study sessions. It had all been relatively normal, but that was exactly the problem. He'd literally let the teen fuck him and it was like it had never happened.

The only thing that told him that it hadn't been an extremely lucid wet dream was the still fading marks on his neck. They were no longer sore when he touched them, but they caused him severe pain anyway. His chest constantly ached with longing, the sensation only growing whenever he found himself around Todoroki.

But the more Midoriya thought about it, the more he started wondering if it really had been business as usual with the dual user. Shoto was quieter than he normally was and seemed to be staring off into space more often.

He wracked his brain to try and find something that he'd done wrong. Maybe he'd said something, or he simply had been so subpar in their activity that Todoroki wasn't interested in trying again. Despite how much he hated confrontation when it wasn't to protect citizens from villains, he knew he needed to ask.

So, he found himself walking to Shoto's room late that night, creeping as quietly as he could so that no one noticed him. He knocked hesitantly, an awful dread and fear gripping him so tightly he almost didn't go through with it.

"Midoriya…" Todoroki greeted, his voice blank.

"C-can I c-come in?"

Shoto stayed still for a few moments, eyeing him, but eventually moved aside. Midoriya almost let out a sigh of relief; at least the door hadn't been slammed in his face. Now all he had to do was spill his feelings, which shouldn't be hard since that was his specialty.

It was painfully obvious to Midoriya that he'd woken Shoto up for this little confessional. The teen was in boxers and a muscle shirt, sleep still clinging to his heterochromatic eyes. It was all Izuku could do to not stare at him with a blush that would put Kirishima's hair to shame.

He sat in Todoroki's desk chair while the dual user took the futon, waiting patiently for him to actually bring up what he was there for. The silence stretched on for a good few minutes before Izuku worked up his courage once more.

"I uh… I wanted to… to talk…about t-the other n-n-night" Midoriya choked out, his tongue suddenly dryer than the Sahara. His face burned with anxiety and embarrassment. He wanted to cry or maybe vomit.

This was not a conversation that he'd ever thought he'd be having with anyone, but especially not Todoroki. It made it so much worse that the teen was his best friend. He was still trying to force more words out of his mouth when Todoroki beat him to it.

"If you want to... What about it?"

Midoriya would have spit out his drink if he'd been trying to sip it. The dual user looked completely calm and collected, almost bored as he answered. Was he really that unaffected by their intimacy? If they ever got through this, Izuku made a mental note to ask Shoto for tips on perfecting a poker face.

"What d-do you mean 'what about it'?" he asked hesitantly, his own heartbeat pounding in his ears like a loud, frantic bass.

Todoroki shifted slightly, eyes narrowing and brows furrowing in what might have been confusion or nervousness, but the movements were so subtle it was hard to tell what he was thinking. "I don't understand what you wish to speak about. I thanked you for having sex with me since that's what we did. What else is there to discuss?"

Ouch. Midoriya felt the very air in his lungs get knocked out by the devastating verbal blow. It left him leaning over and wheezing, his stomach lurching and threatening to expel what little dinner he'd eaten. Todoroki immediately looked concerned, reaching out to touch his shoulder as Deku usually did for him.

Since the morning following their encounter, Midoriya had felt pretty terrible, worrying that maybe he hadn't pleased Todoroki but now, he felt so… dirty. Before Izuku could stop himself, he probed the teen further. "W-why…"

He wasn't even sure what he was asking anymore. Why did you choose me? Why did you go from showing no romantic interest to wanting sex? Why are you not even remotely emotionally affected?

Todoroki sat back and answered slowly, still watching Midoriya to make sure that he wasn't about to pass out. The messy-haired boy looked terribly pale and unsteady. "Are you asking why I had intercourse with you? If so it's because I find you attractive and you said you were alright with it. Are you sure you're okay, Izuku? You don't look well."

Midoriya felt his mind go blank, it was almost like he was watching his own body get up from the chair and stumble out of Todoroki's room, ignoring the concerned voice that called after him. He barely made it back into his own room and locked the door before he lunged for the trashcan and emptied his stomach.

He heaved repeatedly, his body trying to rid itself of the terrible nausea long after only bile came out. He shook on the floor, his head resting on the rim of the container as the waterworks started.

Midoriya held himself tightly, rocking back and forth like his mother used to do with him after Bakugo had torn him down during school. But it didn't help. He loved Todoroki, willingly giving him his first kiss and virginity only for the teen to imply he was a one night stand.

It wasn't like he hadn't wanted it; he'd been crushing on and fantasizing about Todoroki since they first met. But, all of his wet dreams and lewd thoughts had revolved around them being a couple. He wondered what Shoto must think of him, giving it up so easily and then coming by his room like a desperate and needy ex.

For once Izuku really didn't want to meddle and find out the truth. After what came to light tonight, he didn't think he could handle any more blunt honesty from Shoto. He just wanted to forget it had ever happened and hope that he could get his spurned feelings under control.

* * *

Midoriya felt like death itself when he slunk off to the bathroom to shower the following morning. He'd spent the whole night crying on the floor phasing in and out of a restless sleep. He was fully intending on going back to bed afterward since it was a Saturday, but first, he really needed to get the vomit, snot, and tears off of himself.

Of course, because the world only kept spinning to spite him, he walked in a few minutes after Todoroki, his exhaustion and distracted mind failing to realize that the dual was already there and watching him intently.

Midoriya stayed for almost an hour before he finally felt too worn out to scrub anymore, deciding that sleep would do wonders if he could actually manage to doze off and stay out this time. He passed a few early risers, shrugging off their concerned questions as best he could.

At first, he'd thought that having someone find out he was crushing on Todoroki would be the most embarrassing thing that could possibly happen during his high school career. But now he knew that anyone realizing that he'd had sex with the dual user and then been rejected would be far worse.

He wanted to cry all over again by the time he made it to his door, quickly slipping inside and leaning against it to support his dead weight.

Izuku didn't know who to talk to about the whole situation. It wasn't like Todoroki had done anything wrong, and he didn't want to get him in trouble for something that had been entirely consensual. But he felt awful and needed to tell someone.

Iida was out of the question, that would just be a mess of scolding for breaking school rules. Ochaco would be understanding, but she'd likely go and attack Todoroki herself which would only make everything worse.

Tsu would be honest, but perhaps too blunt like Shoto which he didn't want to deal with. Bakugo was a definite no; that would be like a mouse asking a cat for help getting cheese out of a mouse trap.

Shinso would probably just offer to let him sit with his many cats for the evening and call it a day. That didn't seem so bad, but it wouldn't help him with brainstorming over Todoroki's behavior.

Midoriya wracked his brain, but it was still too muddled to be helpful. He slowly pushed off his door and fell into bed, pulling the covers around himself tightly.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you all for your support on this story lol I know it's a pretty sad/angsty fic.**

 **I'd also like to give a special nod to Mekabella21 and KittKatt420. These lovely authors took the time to read over some of my drafts as Beta Readers and were so supportive! They are also wonderful writers themselves for MHA, so, check out their stories too!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Mistakes

Chapter 3

'Knock, Knock'

Izuku groaned in annoyance as a gentle tapping on his door woke him from his otherwise dead sleep. He'd been so tired that not even the turmoil he felt could keep him up. He rolled to his side and tried to doze back off, really not wanting to deal with whoever it was.

'Knock, Knock'

Midoriya slapped his cheek slightly, swatting away the still present exhaustion from his eyes so that he could make it to the door without tripping over his own feet in the dark. Whoever it was obviously wanted to speak with him pretty badly since his clock told him he'd literally slept all the way to ten at night.

He cracked the door just enough to peer out and just about slammed it shut when he saw Todoroki standing there looking back in at him.

"May I come in, Midoriya?" the teen asked, his voice holding no inflection.

"I… I'm not feeling well…and it's l-late…" he responded, averting his eyes to look at anything else. He hated that he felt so alienated from everyone at that moment, but especially Todoroki. The boy had been his best friend for a while now and he'd have probably gone to him for support if the teen wasn't the cause of his sadness.

"All the more reason for me to come in. You seemed sick last couple of days and this morning when you went to shower... You didn't come down to eat today so I brought soup and I can bring down your fever if you have one. That way you can rest more easily afterward." Shoto explained, raising his hands to show a thermos and his already frost covered fingers.

Izuku shook his head, more to himself than Todoroki, his eyes already starting to well with tears again. He didn't think he could handle that, not now…

"Izuku… Would you take no for an answer from me if our positions were reversed? The flue has been going around and you probably have it." Shoto asked, leaning some on the door so that he could see the teen better. He still looked pale, but now he could clearly make out red lines from where he'd been crying, his eyes already filled back up and ready to overflow.

Todoroki pushed a little harder on the door, somewhat forcing his way into the room. He pressed his left hand to Midoriya's forehead and frowned, "You're burning up Izuku, why have you not gone to see Recovery Girl if you are this ill?"

Midoriya almost rolled his eyes. It was so typical that he'd made himself so upset over what Todoroki had said to him that he'd actually made himself sick. He swayed a little bit, quickly becoming unsteady on his feet. In an instant he felt strong arms around him, holding him upright.

He shuddered slightly, growing increasingly cold now that he was out of his warm covers. But that too was quickly remedied by Shoto's left side. Midoriya wanted nothing more than to curl up next to his personal furnace and pretend that he was loved.

Todoroki walked him back to the bed and touched it lightly, grimacing at how soaked it was from Midoriya's apparently long-lasting fever. "Come on, I'm going to take you back to my room."

Izuku, despite how comfortable he felt leaning into Shoto's chest, pulled himself away and started shaking his head again. "N-no it's fine I-" he tried, another shiver making him unconsciously move closer to the larger teen again.

Shoto picked him up bridal style and silently moved them both back to his room, ignoring the teen's weak protests. But by the time he'd slipped into his room, Midoriya had largely settled down and was pliant when he stripped him to his boxers.

Izuku eyed the bed as Todoroki lifted him again and set him down, remembering how he'd been deep in the throes of pleasure there just days ago. He kept his eyes closed, too tired and dizzy to refuse the dual users assistance, but lucid enough to be ashamed of himself.

"This is going to be uncomfortable at first, but it will help" Todoroki explained, his right hand laying flat on Midoriya's bare chest. He tempered the outflow of ice, making it more of a thin layer of frost than anything else.

Izuku hissed in displeasure, attempting to turn away from the offending chill that crept over his skin. But Todoroki held firm until he felt the fever break beneath his palm, almost smiling when Midoriya's eyes seemed to focus a little more.

"T-thank you…" Deku whispered, his headache lessening slightly. He glanced over to see an almost conflicted look in Todoroki's eyes once again. "Are you okay?"

Shoto blinked a couple of times, the emotions welling behind his heterochromatic orbs dwindling into nothing once again. "Would you prefer I take you to Ochaco?"

It was Midoriya's turn to blink, taken aback by the question. He wondered if maybe Todoroki had gotten tired of helping him now and was looking for someone to pass him off to. It made the slight reprieve he'd had from being showed affection by the boy slip away, leaving him feeling discarded once again.

"If… If that's what you want…" Midoriya responded. He kept his eyes closed and turned his head farther away, hoping that none of the tears burning behind his eyelids would sneak out.

"Izuku…" Todoroki cooed, reaching out a frosted hand to caress his flushed cheek softly. "I'm asking if that's what you would prefer; I will take you to her if that's what you want or I will keep taking care of you if you wish to stay here. Either way, you don't need to be alone right now."

Izuku whimpered, his hazy mind fighting with itself on what he should do. Ochaco would take good care of him, but she wasn't who he wanted to be near during his weakest moments; Todoroki was. Though he couldn't help but feel like he was burdening Shoto.

"I'd prefer for you to stay here… So I can monitor your temperature tonight." Todoroki added after the prolonged silence.

Midoriya felt another tug-of-war start to rage in his chest. It was a huge relief for him to hear that Shoto wanted him to stay, but that was easily overshadowed by the logical reason for it. He opened his eyes slowly, turning to look up at Shoto from where he hovered above him.

Despite all the turmoil within him, he couldn't help but stare at Todoroki's flawless face, even the boy's scar seemed to make him more beautiful, his blue eye even more piercing against the redness. Midoriya thought it was wrong for him to want the teen to kiss him when he'd made it clear there was nothing between them, but he wanted it all the same.

Shoto's deadpan expression started to soften just a bit as Izuku continued staring up at him, and he pet him again, running his frosted fingers through his unruly hair gently.

Midoriya almost groaned at the sensation, his eyelids fluttering closed. He felt drained from the fever he'd had, and quickly started to drift off once more even after the boy stopped touching him and moved away.

There was a rustling of clothes being removed and then Shoto was back, his left arm wrapping around Izuku's upper body protectively and emitting a soft, comforting heat. The smaller teen's heart spasmed almost painfully in happiness when he felt Todoroki's lips pressing against the side of his head, the boy's soft breath hitting his ear and trailing down his neck.

"Are you comfortable, Izuku?" Shoto asked softly, using his thumb to rub circles in the teen's shoulder.

Midoriya nodded, a few loose tears slipping from his tightly shut eyes and flowing down. Despite how his still dizzy head protested, he shifted, turning to his side so that he could curl himself into his lover's chest, placing his forehead against Todoroki's collarbone. He shivered in relief when Shoto wrapped both arms around him and pulled him closer, resting his chin on the top of his head.

"Are you sure this is o-okay with you?" Midoriya asked hesitantly.

"You are still unwell. Let me take care of you for once." Shoto murmured in response, nuzzling the top of his head.

Izuku wasn't sure what to respond with. Todoroki was an enigma, always making him wonder what was really going through his beautiful head. They'd been best friends one moment, lovers the next. But then Shoto had made it seem like it was just a one-time experimental thing, and now he was holding him like a worried boyfriend might.

Instead of trying to get an answer to why the dual user's behavior was all over the place, Midoriya just decided to bask in the boy's company while he could, letting himself drift off to sleep.

* * *

The next morning was Sunday, so no alarms woke Izuku from his much needed and relatively peaceful rest. He slept in until almost eight, ignoring his usual early morning training in exchange for more sleep. When he finally woke up, he realized that Shoto was gone.

He sat up quickly, looking around in the hope that maybe he'd find the boy, but the room was empty. After checking the time and rubbing his head from a newly started headache, he searched for his clothes, only to find those missing as well.

The door clicked and the teen walked in, holding some neatly folded clean clothes from Izuku's room and the thermos from the night before.

"Are you well enough to be out of bed?" Todoroki asked, examining him suspiciously.

"I… Um… I'm feeling better thanks to you…" Izuku responded. Now that his fever had gone down and he was able to think properly, he couldn't help but feel a bit exposed and flustered under the teens piercing gaze. But before he could stutter out a reason for leaving, he saw the tiredness in Todoroki's eyes. "Did you not sleep at all?"

Shoto blinked a few times and handed him his clothes, moving to pour the newly heated broth into a bowl so that Izuku could eat it after he finished dressing. "I slept a few hours once I was sure your fever was gone."

"When was that? It looks like you stayed up all night!" Izuku gasped, his embarrassment replaced by guilt.

Todoroki simply shrugged and set the bowl on his desk, maneuvering Midoriya over so that he could sit. "I think it was a little after five am. You shouldn't worry, I can take a nap later today if I need one." He explained, feeling the boys forehead once again to check his temperature.

Midoriya grabbed his hand, holding it tightly as he looked up at Todoroki. He opened and closed his mouth several times, the thoughts in his head stuck behind the lump in his throat. He could feel tears starting in his eyes once more and turned away.

"You've been crying more frequently recently. Does it have anything to do with why you were in the common room so late the other night? You said you were thinking of a person and that's why you couldn't sleep... Are they upsetting you?" Shoto asked, compulsively straightening his bed out while he spoke.

"It's just like Kacchan always says… I'm a crybaby… I just cry a lot… at everything…" Izuku explained, dodging a real answer to the boy's questions. His stomach growled loudly, so he started eating the soup Shoto had given him and kept his eyes down.

He could feel Todoroki looking at the back of his head for a few minutes, but the teen eventually let whatever he was considering go. At least, that's what Izuku thought he did.

"I don't think it's a bad thing to be open with your emotions, Izuku. Bakugo is wrong to say otherwise." Shoto concluded.

Midoriya snorted slightly, disagreeing and yet agreeing at the same time. Even though he knew his emotional response to just about everything often built bridges between himself and people that needed help, he couldn't help but feel like his own life would be far more tolerable if he could just be a bit more stoic like Todoroki was.

He flickered his eyes back up to the dual user, noticing that the teen was staring at him with an unreadable look on his face. Midoriya immediately felt a little guilty for blowing off what had probably been an attempt at a compliment.

"I'm sorry, Shoto. I've just got a headache and I'm being moody…" Izuku explained, rubbing the back of his head nervously.

"It's fine. Would you like me to use my quirk again?" Shoto asked, a gentle smile tugging at the corners of his lips.

It made Izuku's chest flutter to see him soften up like that, even if it was minimal. Before the teen could respond though, there was a soft knock at the door followed by Ochaco's sing-song voice. "Todoroki! I can't find Izuku and we were supposed to go out today, have you seen him?"

The dual user tensed his jaw ever so slightly but he moved to open the door, gesturing inside to where Midoriya was still awkwardly sitting at his desk. "He has been ill but should be well enough for your date now."

Uraraka blushed heavily, taking several steps away from the entrance and shaking her head nervously. Her brown eyes landed on Izuku who also seemed to have become rather flushed. "Oh… It's not a date! We can hang out another time! Take good care of him, Todoroki!"

Shoto simply shut the door without a word and stood there for several tense minutes while neither he nor Midoriya talked. Eventually, the mossy haired teen sighed, rubbing his temples slowly.

"Could you come and cool down my head, again?" Izuku asked, his face still feeling warm from Ochaco showing up unannounced. He felt pretty bad about forgetting they were going to the mall that day, but it wasn't like it was anything special.

Shoto stepped near him and felt his forehead once more, his movements mechanic. "You don't have a fever anymore."

Midoriya almost followed the teen's hand as he moved it away, whining lowly. "But my head is starting to hurt again…"

Todoroki nodded and searched through his desk drawers, pulling out a bottle of Ibprophen. He held out two little pills for Izuku to take.

The mossy haired teen stared at them, a little confused. "Didn't you just ask if I wanted you to use your quirk?" he questioned, turning his eyes back up to Todoroki. The teen looked back down at him, his expression one of indifference.

Midoriya shivered some at how Shoto was nearly glaring at him, as well as how cold the room seemed to have become. When the dual user didn't answer though, he really became uncomfortable. "It's getting kind of cold in here… don't you think?"

"No," Todoroki responded, returning the pills back to their container when it became apparent that Midoriya wasn't going to take them. "I prefer the cold, so if you do not I suggest you go back to your own room now that you are well."

Izuku winced a little and worried his lower lip, holding his torso to save a bit of heat. "It's okay! I don't mind it that much," he lied, repressing the desire to shiver in the increasingly chilly air. "Since I'm feeling better would you go over what we've been doing in class? I haven't been paying much attention and I don't want to fall behind."

"I'm going to lay down. I'm sure Ochaco would enjoy your company, and Iida would be better suited to provide you with lecture notes." Todoroki replied as he headed back to the door to open it.

Midoriya felt his chest pang once again, now fully aware that Shoto was insinuating he wanted him to leave. He stood and left quickly, his throat too clamped up with the need to cry to say thank you or goodbye as he usually would. Not that it would have mattered. The moment he was through the threshold, the door was clicked shut behind him.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**


	4. Chapter 4- PLEASE REREAD THIS

Okay, so, I had a planned ending in mind and posted it already. I've gotten two reviews since then kind of upset about the ending being too short/quick, so, I'm considering changing it.

As for an explanation: I'm chronically ill and I'm spending this week in and out of a hospital out of state from where I live and so I didn't want to make this story any longer than it's pre-designed ending. However, I don't want to disappoint.

So, I just took down chapter 4 and I'm replacing it with this update until I'm well enough to think of what to do otherwise or simply decide that I don't care if it's too short and repost it. Sorry.


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay... So, I've decided to just go with what I initially had written. Thank you so much to all the authors/readers who have reached out and been so kind! :) I appreicate the support so much!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Mistakes

Chapter 4

 _ **~Time-Skip: 1 Week~**_

'Knock, Knock'

Midoriya dragged his tired body from his bed and slunk off to the door, figuring it was just Mineta coming to bother him for more advice on how to talk to girls. He almost squeaked in surprise when he found Todoroki standing there.

Before he could even start a greeting, Shoto had a hand on his chest and was pushing him back into the room, following him in silently. Todoroki then gripped Izuku's shirt tightly, yanking him forward and into a crushing kiss.

Midoriya felt so conflicted from the sudden assault. Todoroki had barely said a word to him or anyone else since the morning after he'd helped the teen with his fever. Now he was suddenly in his room and sticking his tongue deep into his mouth.

Izuku hated that everything had gone so wrong between them after such a passionate night, but Shoto kept running his hands up his sides and nipping at his lips. It was almost like he forgot how much he'd been hurt the first time.

Completely drunk on Todoroki's presence, he threw his arms around his neck and returned the affection feverishly, moaning in contentment. He soon felt his back get slammed into his bedroom wall, the air getting knocked out of his lungs in the most pleasant way possible.

Midoriya shuddered as Shoto bit down his neck once more, still pinned to the wall by the larger teens body. He was panting heavily, already hard with arousal and need but he wanted more. Todoroki seemed to read his mind once again and kissed him deeply, slipping his hand down the front of his pants and rubbing slowly.

"Mnng…" he moaned into Todoroki's lips, his hips jerking forward for more friction when one of the boy's thumbs slid over the tip.

All at once, the wonderful feeling Shoto's fingers were giving him left, but he didn't want to open his eyes to see what was happening. He didn't have to wait long to find out though, because soon he was twisted around completely.

Midoriya gasped as his pants were pushed off his slender hips. There was a slight pause, everything stilling in the room aside from their continued heavy breathing. He felt freezing breath ghosting over the back of his neck followed by warm lips, the sensation sending shivers and goosebumps down his spine.

"May I keep touching you, Izuku?" Shoto whispered, licking the back of his ear gently.

Izuku shuddered again, his eyes fluttering closed from the deep sultry tone of Todoroki's voice. He nodded quickly, unable to get his tongue to work now that he wasn't kissing the boy he loved. Just hearing the dual user's belt coming undone made his legs weak with desire.

"Ah!" he hissed, gritting his teeth as Shoto slowly pushed inside him. It stung, the burning pain creeping up his spine, but there was pleasure too. The dual user was gripping his manhood again, jerking his hand quickly. Midoriya pressed back against Todoroki, letting him know he wanted more.

"Brace yourself against the wall" Shoto ordered, moving to hold the teen's hips solidly.

Once Midoriya did what he'd been told, Todoroki breathed in a shaky breath and pulled out nearly all the way before thrusting back up roughly, the force causing his lover to jolt forward. He jerked him back again, starting a fast pace.

"F-fuck…" Izuku panted, biting his lip right after to keep himself from screaming in pleasure. Shoto had hit his prostate on the first try, sending burning pleasure all throughout his body. He loved the way the larger teen held him close and pounded up into him, the way he moaned and panted huskily into the crook of his neck.

Izuku arched his back, pressing his chest and nails into the wall so that Shoto could have better leverage. He could hear Shoto gasp slightly at the new angle and let out a groan of his own, the pleasure he was feeling quickly building in his stomach.

Todoroki hissed hotly, pulling Izuku back into him and shuddering with one last snap of his hips. The smaller teen threw his head back onto his lover's shoulder, gasping out his name as he came.

Midoriya's legs gave out right after his orgasm finished crashing through him, but Todoroki's strong arms tightened around him and kept him from falling, holding him close to his chest as they both panted for air. He rubbed his sweat covered forehead against the wall and smiled in relief. It felt so good to be held by the dual user again.

Izuku let Todoroki maneuver him in his arms until he was off his feet and being carried back to his bed. The two laid there comfortably for several minutes, wrapped up in each other's arms. Midoriya was about to tilt his head up to give Shoto a sweet kiss when the teen moved and stood up.

"Where are you going?" Deku asked nervously, quickly sitting up. He already felt tears building in his eyes as another wave of pain tore into his heart.

Todoroki straightened his clothes and redid his belt as he walked away, calling out over his shoulder once he'd crossed the room and opened the door. "I'm going to go back to my room so that you could get some rest; we have class tomorrow."

"W-wait!" Midoriya pleaded, his heart pumping wildly. Todoroki paused and looked back at him with an unreadable expression, his hand still on the knob. "P-please... Will you just stay with me for a little while longer..."

"If that's what you want I'd be happy to..." Shoto responded, shutting the door. He moved across the room and crawled back onto the bed silently right after.

Midoriya bit his lip and shook his head, not liking the way his lover had responded. "You don't have to do this if you don't want to!"

Todoroki wrapped his arms around the teen and hugged him tightly. "Don't overthink this, Izuku... I said I'd be happy to stay if you wanted me to."

Midoriya couldn't help but overthink everything that was happening. Did Shoto mean that he wanted to stay, or was he just humoring him? Part of him didn't care either way anymore. He was so in love with the dual user that he was already hoping for another night like this one even if it was brief and fleeting.

* * *

 ** _~Time-Skip: Next Day~_**

Midoriya's body burned with every step he took, feeling like he'd gone several rounds with All Might in his beefed-up form. In actuality, he'd just been trying to perfect his use of One For All and was feeling the side effects of his efforts along with soreness from his night with Todoroki.

Of course, the dual user hadn't even said a word to him all day and had even sat alone at lunch looking gloomy and distant. While Shoto had agreed to stay with him for a bit after their last love-making session, it had been tense since he wasn't sure what the boy was thinking.

He sighed as he finished taking a long hot shower, hating that it didn't help how his bones creaked and muscles strained to keep him upright. The rest of his classmates weren't fairing much better, all retreating to their rooms as they were too exhausted to even complain about how Aizawa was secretly evil and wanted them to suffer.

Without thinking anyone was around to see, he let himself limp down the hall, only to have a sharp pain rip up one of his legs and leave him falling face first to the floor.

Two strong arms caught him from behind just as his knees grazed the ground though, stopping him. He smiled to himself despite his embarrassment and internal turmoil, easily able to tell who it was by how it felt to be held by them. Somehow, Todoroki always seemed to catch him just before he fell.

"Thanks, Shoto… Sorry I'm such a clutz…" Midoriya hummed awkwardly as he was helped back to his feet.

"You didn't trip, Izuku. If you are feeling this much pain you should go and see Recovery Girl."

The smaller male chuckled and rubbed the back of his head, not bothering to argue but clearly not agreeing to go and bother the elderly woman either. He yelped slightly when Shoto sighed and picked him up, twisting them around to go back to the elevator.

"What are you doing?" Izuku squeaked, his muscles screaming as he tried to struggle out of the teen's firm grip. "I'm fine! I promise it was just an accident. Recovery Girl will kill me if I go back there… I'm just sore! Come on Shoto it isn't a big deal I-"

"We're going to my room, please stop wiggling around. You're quite a bit heavier than you look am I'm going to drop you." Todoroki cut in, extremely tempted to freeze the boys' limbs if he didn't comply. He let out an icy breath when Midoriya settled down, glancing at his still bright red face.

They fell into silence for the rest of the walk, each consumed with their own thoughts. But once they got into Shoto's room, Izuku began to fidget nervously, his eyes flickering around like he wasn't sure what he was supposed to do.

Todoroki had sat him down on the ground instead of the bed and kneeled down beside him. "Do you need help taking off your clothes?" he asked.

Midoriya sputtered in embarrassment, his face becoming even redder. "I uhm… Well, I mean…" he tried to explain, stumbling over his words as he played with the hem of his shirt. _"I'm still kind of sore. Does he have lube this time? Should I ask? Are we going to have s-sex more frequently now or—"_

"I suppose you can keep them on if you want; it might become uncomfortable when my ice starts to melt though…" Todoroki offered, gently pushing on the teen's chest until his back touched the floor.

"Oh!" Midoriya squeaked. "You're going to use your ice to help me feel better?"

Shoto's brows furrowed in confusion, his eyes flickering around at nothing in particular. "That was my intention?"

Izuku wanted to scream at himself he felt so flustered. When they were neck deep in chaos and fighting villains, their teamwork was flawless. As friends, they had inside jokes and could talk without any words.

The two times that Shoto and him had become intimate, it was like the dual user could read his mind about what he wanted… until right afterward. As soon as they entered post-lover territory the flawless communication they usually had completely broke down, and it was starting to affect every interaction they had.

Midoriya suppressed a pained groan as he wiggled out of his shirt and basketball shorts, stretching out and relaxing on the soft mats of Todoroki's floor right after. He tried to school his face as well as he could, not wanting to make the situation any more uneasy than it already was.

"Are you sure you're alright with this? You seemed nervous before." Shoto stated, his right hand hovering over the teens toned stomach patiently.

Izuku wanted to scoff but kept that urge and his near eye roll in check, fluttering his lids closed. "I'm a nervous person in case you forgot. It will be fin—SSST! That's so c-cold…"

"I'll heat you back up in a few minutes… " Todoroki responded. He poked the boy's cheek gently, smirking down at him. "I thought you said you didn't mind the cold..."

Midoriya's teeth chattered as he gave the teen a half-hearted glare, pouting out his lower lip when Shoto chuckled at him. The dual user was making light banter, which was a good sign. It made him feel so much more comfortable—made him feel like they were making progress and that he could bring up what he wanted to say soon. He kept the conversation going, wanting them both to be as carefree as possible before they got to the heavy stuff that needed to be said.

"You're so lucky your quirk doesn't require so much physical activity. Aizawa keeps reminding me that I have to cause microtears in my muscles so that they heal back stronger but I think he's full of it. I didn't even feel this worn out when I was training for the UA entrance exam."

"Hmmm… well, I guess that makes me the perfect sidekick for you until you build up a tolerance to your quirk. Just tell me when your muscles are sore and I'll soothe them for you." Todoroki responded, using his left hand to melt the ice and heat his lover back up.

Izuku's chest tightened painfully, his heart almost stopping. _"Does he really mean that? I know he came to see me a second time and we are talking now but, he hardly said anything to me all day!"_

Midoriya's green eyes flickered up to Todoroki's, finding them full of longing but also concealed fear. It made his heart clench some to see that look on the teen's handsome face. He sat up and slowly twisted to his knees, making sure to never break eye contact. _"I have to do this now; no more excuses!"_

"Shoto... I... I know I'm usually really good at analyzing a situation but what's going on between us has me feeling so confused."

"I don't want to talk about it," Shoto replied, the lightheartedness he'd been showing dwindling into anxiety.

Midoriya shook his head in frustration, refusing to back down this time or be brushed off with hurtful explanations that he simply couldn't believe Todoroki meant. "We have to talk about it! If all you want from me is sex then that's fine and I can probably handle it, but I still want to be friends with you after—"

Shoto looked like he might cry, his usually schooled face cracking under Midoriya's genuine and desperate gaze. "Izuku," he interrupted, "please stop."

The mossy-haired teen did just that, his jaw snapping shut at the sight of Todoroki almost in tears. This was not what he'd thought would happen at all and he knew that if Shoto was this close to tears with how skilled he was at hiding his emotions, the true magnitude of what he was really feeling was probably so much worse.

They sat before each other in silence for several minutes, the air almost suffocating them with its tenseness. Eventually, Todoroki let out an icy breath and averted his misty gaze, his hands clutched tightly in his lap. "It was not my intention to make you feel like I was using you, Izuku. I'm so sorry…"

"Shoto…" Izuku murmured, reaching out to pull him into a hug. "I just said it's okay… I just don't want to lose you… I… I love you so much…"

Todoroki shook his head on Midoriya's shoulder, the tears he'd been fighting finally falling and soaking his freckled skin. "No, you don't. You and Ochaco like each other and everyone says that you're going to get together eventually."

Izuku pulled back quickly, his mind reeling. "What are you talking about?" he gasped in exasperation. "Shoto! We've slept together twice! Why in the world would you think that Ochaco and I are getting together after that!"

Shame and equal confusion covered Todoroki's face. He dropped his head low and tensed his jaw, unable to express what he wanted to right away. "You… you're so generous and kind… I th-thought…" he stumbled out.

Realization hit Izuku like one of Bakugo's explosions. He readjusted his grip to Todoroki's cheeks and pulled him forward once more, crashing his lips into the teens with desperation. After a moment, he returned to hugging him tightly, internally cursing Endeavor for warping Shoto's perception of how people interacted to such an extent.

"You've got it all wrong, Shoto!" he whispered, petting the boy's soft hair. "Ochaco and I aren't together and we never will be… I wanted to be with you this whole time but you never showed any interest so I just let everyone gossip about us. If I'd known that you had feelings for me I swear I would have been more insistent that there was nothing between her and I earlier."

Todoroki hiccupped and melted into the embrace, wrapping his own arms around Izuku tightly. "I... I'm so sorry I made you think I didn't want you! I tried for so long to ignore how I felt about you and then when we met in the common room I just… I wanted just one night with you if I could have it… I thought it was the right thing to do to just try and go back to the way things were but I was weak and came to see you again last night. You asked me to stay but you seemed so uncomfortable I swear I thought you were just humoring me again… Please forgive me…"

Izuku smiled and rested his forehead on Shoto's, cupping his cheeks gently. This had been a huge misunderstanding brought on by Endeavors damaging influence and his own inability to get over his nervousness. "I'll always forgive you… Always."

Todoroki's response was to kiss him deeply, the action slow but fast, desperate but calm. It was everything Midoriya wanted and so much more. They pulled back just long enough to stare into each other's misty eyes, smiling.

"I love you, Izuku."

"I love you too, Shoto."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Okay, again, that was a quick wrap up to this story, but I think it works and I'm kind of happy with it... I'm writing a bunch of stories right now that I think have way more potential lol Check them out if you feel so inclined! :)**


End file.
